Spamano Song Meme
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: Rated T for just a smidge of inappropriateness. Do not read, 'A Little Piece of Heaven' if you do not like killing. Spamano! I don't own the cover, the picture belong to it's creator lurking somewhere in the interwebs.


**Song meme time! Woohoo! Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used or Hetalia and any of the characters. This isn't my meme either, someone else made it up.**

**Pairing/fandom: Spamano  
Rating:K+ to T/M**

**Turn your ITunes or equivalent on random and for the first 10 sings that pop up, write a little story for the length of the song. When the songs ends, you stop. You can finish the sentence you're on.**

* * *

**Only Exception by Paramore**

Lovino couldn't believe that this was actually happening. After his parents had broken up, he never let anyone in, never let anyone actually meet Lovino. Antonio had wormed his way into Lovino's life. What had started as a blind date had turned into a whirlwind romance. Now as Lovino spun around the dancefloor with Antonio, he couldn't imagine a life without the hyper loving Spaniard. "I love you." Lovino barely got the words out before Antonio had dropped onto one knee in front of him.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, will you marry me?" While Lovino would have laughed in anyone else's face, Antonio was the only exception.

"Yes."

* * *

**Superluv by Shane Dawson**

Antonio watched as the boy he had loved for so long be pulled away from him by that stupid Turk. Lovino looked back at him with pleading eyes, just as he did before Antonio had finally gotten Lovino away from his abusive father. "That's it." Antonio stood up and pulled the Turk by his lettermen jacket punched him in the jaw. Sadik threw punch but Antonio caught it and twisted his arm harshly. "Stay away from Lovino." The Turk sprinted away from the snarling Spaniard the second he was let go.

Lovino timidly wrapped his arms Antonio, "Thank you."

"I'll always be your superhero."

* * *

**Renai Circulation by Kana Hanazawa**

Laughing, Antonio threw his arm around the blushing Italian. "I love you, Lovi~!"

Wrapped securely in Antonio's jacket. Lovino tried to bury his face in his boyfriend's side. Nearly inaudible Lovino mumbled, "Love you too, tomato bastard." The Italian would never admit, but he loved everything about Antonio, even his pet names. Lovino was lifted off his feet and began to freak out. Antonio spun him around in a circle before setting him safely back on the ground. "Stupid," Lovino yelled, "there are other people here!"

* * *

**Abstract Nonsense by Kagamine Rin**

I can only think about it. The absence will in my life. I don't see any reason to keep on living. People keep talking behind my back, as if I won't hear them. Would it even matter if I died? I don't see any reason to keep on going. I cut just as easily as a piece of paper, but I lack the resolve. Though the sun shines bright through my windows, I can't feel it. I am sure it will rain tomorrow. If I die, who will keep Antonio on this earth? I will live for another day.

* * *

**Black Horse & the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall**

Anytime I talk for myself, I ruin things. I let my heart lead and came upon a nowhere with the mysterious stranger and the tomato plants. The mysterious stranger and I talked for hours, and when it came time for me time leave, my heart begged me to stay. Sighing, I stayed in that nowhere for the rest of my days.

* * *

**Sorry to You by GUMI**

Though we spent so much time together, though I tried so hard to be the type of person I thought you would like, I still see you flirt with girls. I apologize as much as I can, but I feel like I'll never be enough. Typing away on our phones, we talk for hours, and I try to calm myself when i get a text for you. Why does this one say, 'I'm sorry'? Why aren't we starting over? I run as far away as I can, yet I still run into you.

"I know you only think of me as a friend," you say, "but I still love you. Lovi, I love you." I collapse against you, and cry harder than I ever had before.

* * *

**Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold**

Antonio speeds down the empty highway. I watch the creatures fly around the car and I began to laugh harder and harder. "Pull over." Antonio looks over at me strangely, but still pulls over. I crawl into his lap and kiss him slowly.

"Lovi?" I hush him and continue. I feel like I'm on fire, but it's a nice burn. The drugs still shoot through my veins, not like I care. Antonio finally lets go and kisses me back. Nothing seems real, but the creatures tell me it is all too real.

* * *

**Spice! by Kagamine Len**

He's so innocent, laughing along with his friends. Not like the boys I usually have in my bed. I want him.

He dances, and I love to watch him dance. He never even knows I'm there. I know he wants me too.

I wonder why he's late? He sprints through the hallways to try and get to his class. I pass by him and he slows. "Hello, Lovi."

Purring quietly into his ear, and pull him closer to me, he looks so nice naked.

* * *

** A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold**

Antonio loved Lovino and Lovino loved Antonio. Antonio couldn't help the paranoia that crashed over him. He still loved Lovino, but he couldn't stop the knife. On a good note, at least he didn't have to worry about hurting his love during sex anymore. "I love you." Antonio curled up to Lovino one night.

Lovino didn't want to stay dead. In anger and vengence, Lovino kept stabbing the knife with the violated body.

Antonio couldn't let Lovino stay anger, and he came back just like Lovi had. His body had somehow healed itself over, just like Lovi's had. "Lovi?" He slowly pushed open the bathroom door to find Lovino on the ground playing with the engagment. Falling to his knees beside his love, "I'm sorry..."

The unsuspecting couple never thought their wedding would be hijacked by two corpses. The screams and shouts were music to the corpses' ears. Standing over the nenwly dead bodies, Antonio and Lovino were married. The newly married pair ran outside and began to dance in the blood raining down from the heavens. "I love you too, Antonio..."

* * *

**Cantarella by KAITO**

The masquerade was going smoothly. A masked man wanted use the masks to his advantage. He saw Lovino standing against the wall awkwardly. "Would you like to dance?" The Italian timdily accepted the offered hand. The masked pair were soon spinning around the dancefloor beautifully. Francis, who the ball was for laughed as he watched his good friend dance with the foul mouthed boy.

Later on into the night Lovino got curious, "Who is under the mask?" Lifting the mask he gasped in surprise as he saw Antonio; he was even more surprised to find himself under Antonio later that night.

* * *

**There..it be done. A Little Piece of Heaven is eight minutes long XD I suggest you listen to these songs if you get the chance, they are all really good. **


End file.
